Take me, I'm alive
by LadyPalma
Summary: Regina goes to Archie after his kidnapping by Cora, but their meeting turns into something that they haven't expected at all. Regal Cricket. Raiting is just to be sure.


**Take me, **_**I'm alive**_

"Regina"

Archie remained breathless for a moment finding in front of him the woman. It was the first time they were seeing each other after his kidnapping by Cora and Captain Hook and the surprise was mutual.

"Doctor Hopper" she simply whispered, giving him a small smile.

And in that simple ephemeral smile she was already in the way out of the building. The mission she had predetermined for that evening was over: she just wanted to make sure that he was alive, that he was fine. And he was indeed, he appeared even more better than she was.

_Sad, hurt, alone._

All the feelings were expressed on her pale face and in the pain that only gave life to those tired dark eyes; they were half hidden by that eternal regal expression that had become inborn in her, but they were written in a codex perfectly understandable for him, and that was not just because he was a therapist.

He was able to read her because he had learnt to know her during their sessions, he had learnt to see every aspects of her and even to comprehend how much she was actually wonderful.

"Wait" he said, realizing her intentions and grabbing instinctively one of her arms.

She immediately stopped and turned again to him; she seemed almost burnt by that contact and yet she didn't back out of it.

"I'm sorry" he stated sincerely, taking now her other arm too.

"For what?"

The former mayor's confused question made him sigh heavily.

"For not being close enough to you, I'm sorry because you had a mother like Cora and for what you had to suffer and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for telling Emma of our sessions…"

"Archie" she interrupted him, calling him by name and extending unexpectedly a hand to his face.

The man almost jumped at that contact but he didn't have time to examine that gesture, that another one potentially more dangerous occurred.

Their bodies found themselves one against the other and that embrace soon turned out to be something more when their eyes locked and the passion, that they both didn't know to have, suddenly exploded. His thin lips met her full ones and their tongues began soon to intertwine ravenously. Archie moved his hands on her hips and he pushed her gently against the wall, closing the door. It was unexpectedly him the one to take at first control of the situation and she let him: he dragged her on the sofa of the office and made her lie down, starting to kiss her neck down to the shoulders and take off her dress ,not without a certain hesitation. In the meanwhile, Regina started to undo the buttons of his shirt and go down with her hands over his body. They were both almost undressed and the prospect of what was about to happen was clear, but when he felt suddenly her hands grab his evident arousal over the boxers, he suddenly stopped and distanced quickly from her, standing up.

"We should stop" he stated determined, trying to regain control of himself.

She looked at him confused for a moment and then looked down, slightly hurt.

Archie noticed that reaction and shook his head. That's exactly why nothing couldn't happen between them: she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, a queen, and he was nothing but a… How had she called him? A bug.

"It's not you Regina… It's me… I've never…"

Realization suddenly hit her in front of the doctor's half disconnected stammering. It was his first time and he was living it to her. An immense sweetness pervaded her and a bigger desire took possession of her. If someone would have told something like that before, she would have take them for fools, and yet now she couldn't help but feel like this, she wanted to be with him and be his.

She gave him a sweet smile and silently took his hands.

"Do you want me?" she simply asked in a whisper, moving them on her breast.

He found himself nodding almost hypnotized and sitting again, while she undid slowly her bra, revealing completely to his eyes.

"Touch me" she almost implored with urge, positioning herself astride of him.

Archie let his fingers slowly all over her body: the back, the hips, the hair. When his hands moved then on her bare legs, he replaced his lips the sweet torture he had at first gave to the breast, making her slightly moan.

"You are so beautiful… And I don't deserve you"

Regina hushed with a kiss that useless attempt and instead she moved to free his member guiding it to her. They soon became a single thing and then after a short moment, they started to get a certain speed and move with more and more quick thrusts. When they reached the peak, they both fell back on the sofa, trying to regain breath. Archie took then a cover and put it above them, holding her tightly in his arms while she leant her head on his chest. Regina closed her eyes and a smile crossed her lips feeling his steady heartbeat.

"I'm so glad you are alive" she murmured, looking for his hand.

The doctor let intertwine their fingers and placed a kiss on her hair.

"I've never felt so alive" he commented smiling as well.

A small laugh escaped both while they let that sound lull them in the night, not so dark after all.

* * *

**Hi everyone! This is the first time I write for this pairing and the first time I write something a bit… How to say it? Anyway, I had this idea on mind and I couldn't help but write it down… Hope you liked it (even though I doubt it LoL).**

**Hopefully see you soon with other stories:)**


End file.
